


Extracurricular Activities

by javajacq



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajacq/pseuds/javajacq
Summary: If you would have told him two hours ago that this seemingly innocent get together at his friends house would lead to what was obviously going to be the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had, he would have called you fucking crazy. If you would have told him that his forbidden, yet intense desire for the man in front of him would be returned, he would have told you to go jump off a fucking bridge. Never in a million fucking years had he imagined that a harmless dinner and a couple beers would lead him to this very moment.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on new chapters for my WIPs so don't fret, my loves!!  
> For now, just enjoy this completely plotless, smut-filled one shot!!!  
> Yay smut! *claps*

**Extracurricular Activities**

 

His hands quivered as they gripped the strong, moist flesh beneath the thin cotton t-shirt. His stomach clenched and a wave of desire crashed over him as rough hands clawed at his ribs and abdomen. His breath was shaky and labored. His chest heaved. His thighs burned. His entire body was fucking shaking as he shoved his tongue forward, fighting for dominance with the other slick muscle inside the heated cavern that was quite possibly the most delicious mouth he had ever tasted.

This was wrong. He knew that what he was doing was so wrong. But it didn't _feel_ wrong. And that fact made him want this more. So much more that he honestly felt like he would fucking explode at any moment. He had never wanted something so much. Never wanted _someone_ so fucking much.

If you would have told him two hours ago that this seemingly innocent get together at his friends house would lead to what was obviously going to be the most mind-blowing sex he had ever had, he would have called you fucking crazy. If you would have told him that his forbidden, yet intense desire for the man in front of him would be returned, he would have told you to go jump off a fucking bridge. Never in a million fucking years had he imagined that a harmless dinner and a couple beers would lead him to this very moment.

This moment in which strong hands were groping at his ass, lifting him off of the ground and shoving him into the wall behind him. This moment in which commanding hips were pressing into his own, the firm erection beneath rough jeans thrusting desperately into his own. This moment in which his already unbuttoned shirt was being slid off of his shoulders as a ravenous mouth claimed his sweating neck and shoulder.

He couldn’t breathe. He felt as if he would suffocate at any moment. He gasped for breath and dragged his hands down the damp back of his illicit lover before shoving his hands beneath the fabric and swiftly lifting it from its wearer, nearly sliding down the wall as the hands assisting in holding him up were momentarily removed so that the shirt could be completely disposed of. He ran his greedy hands over the now naked back of his lover, determined to memorize it just in case this never happened again. He squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could, grinding himself as forcefully as possible into the covetable man before him, an primal groan escaping his swollen lips.

The air, thick with heat and lust, suddenly whisked across his exposed flesh as he was removed from the wall and carried to the neatly made bed. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the cool fabric caressed his heated flesh. The lips that were previously devouring his neck disappeared. A nearly silent gasp escaped his mouth. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, afraid that if he opened them, he would wake up and this would just be another dream. A few seconds passed and just as he was about to open his eyes to see what was going on, he felt short, hot puffs of breath breeze across the skin of his abdomen just above his jeans. He kept his eyes closed, still afraid to open them. He couldn’t bear it if he were to awake and find himself lying on his own sweat slicked sheets like all the times before.

Before his fear could get the best of him, he felt nimble fingers unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper. His stomach quivered as those delicious lips resumed their hot, open-mouthed kisses , only this time, across his belly. His lover’s slick tongue glided across his hip bone before predatory teeth nipped at the flesh, sending another wave of desire cascading through him. Those dexterous hands gripped the waistband of his underwear before pulling them and his jeans off simultaneously. A brief moment of insecurity clouded his thoughts but it quickly dissipated as that slippery tongue made it’s way from his hip to his throbbing arousal.

A shocked groan burst out from his mouth as a hot, wet suction engulfed the head of his erection. His respiratory rate increased as that devious, slick tongue flicked out to taste the precome seeping from his rigid dick. A low moan, that was not his own, sounded in the room. The sound vibrated his rock-hard dick and pulsed straight through him, curling his toes and making his fingers grip the duvet tightly. The need to open his eyes suddenly overwhelmed him. He needed to see. He had to witness this moment.

His eyelids flicked open and the first thing he saw was the idle ceiling fan above them. He silently wished that the appliance was on, the heat in the room nearly unbearable.

“Look at me.” His lover’s lust filled voice commanded.

He inhaled sharply and purposefully before forcing his eyes to drift down and focus on the scene playing out below his waist.

It took every ounce of will power he had in him not to explode into his lover’s mouth. He clenched his jaw shut and watched intently through half-lidded eyes as his lover slowly took every inch of his erection into his mouth. His hands flew to the back of his lover’s head, his fingers clenching tightly at his hair as his manhood was repeatedly engulfed. He knew he wasn’t going to last at this rate. His impeding orgasm was approaching quickly and it seemed impossible to stop it.

“Ian.” He called desperately, trying to warn his lover. But Ian didn’t stop. “Ian, I’m gonna cum!” He groaned, trying as hard as he could to stop it. He didn’t want this to end yet.

His lover, realizing what was about to happen, suddenly stopped. He groaned loudly as his impending orgasm painfully receded. He gasped for air, his thighs quivering and every muscle in his body twitching.

He didn’t realize that he had shut his eyes again until the sound of a zipper being pulled made them pop back open. He watched intently as Ian removed his jeans and underwear, his long, thick, rock-hard erection now exposed. _Fuck he was big._ He licked his lips before biting the bottom one as a now naked Ian Gallagher approached him with a predatory gleam in is his eye.

He scooted up the bed some more as the redhead climbed over him and lowered himself between his legs. He lifted his head, meeting Ian half-way, and sealed their lips together. He thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth, moaning quietly as he tasted that delectable cavern once more. He lifted his hands to grasp at the younger man's sweating back as they kissed deeply and desperately. Ian lowered himself down completely, their rigid erections coming into contact for the first time making them both groan in ecstasy. He thrust his hips up forcefully, his eyes squeezing shut and his fingers gripping Ian’s back tightly as the pleasurable pain impossibly elevated his desire.

His eyes opened once again as the man above him suddenly stilled his movements. His blue irises met Ian’s green ones in question.

Ian took a few heavy breaths before asking, “Are you sure you want this, Mickey?”

It was too late to turn back now. He had already crossed that forbidden threshold. He wanted this Adonis of a man above him more than anything. His body ached for him. Ached to be filled by him. Yes, he wanted this. Fuck anything and everything else at the moment.

“Yes.” He nodded. “I want you.”

Ian searched his eyes for a moment longer before nodding and reaching up to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. He swallowed thickly and bit his lip again as he caught sight of the gold wrapper.

"The way you bite that lip, Mick." Ian husked, his voice thick with lust. "Holy fuck."

He smirked, unable to stop himself from licking his bottom lip and biting it again as he heatedly stared up into the redhead's blown-out pupils.

"Fuck." Ian groaned as he popped the cap to the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

He moaned deeply as the younger man's mouth covered his again. He felt Ian's weight shift to the side slightly as long fingers suddenly started to probe at his entrance. He exhaled deeply through his nose, his tongue swirling around the other man's and tried to relax so he could get this god into him as soon as fucking possible. A small whimper forced it's way out as he felt one slick digit enter him. He couldn't help but clench his ass around the intrusion slightly but quickly relaxed himself again, his fingers grasping the skin of Ian's neck, kissing him deeper, encouraging him with his mouth to continue. He spread his legs a little more and thrust down slightly as that finger slipped further into him before retreating again. He slid his other hand down the redhead's sweat-slicked back and grasped at his firm ass cheek, blunt nails digging into the flesh as that digit continued to slide in and out of him.

He tore his mouth away, digging his skull into the bed as a second finger breached him. "Fuck!" He hissed, his eyes rolling back at the stretch. He opened his eyes and stared up at Ian, who was staring down at him, eyes full of heady desire. He bit his lip again as two fingers now fucked into him, spreading and stretching him. He closed his eyes again as the slight pain began to give way to pure pleasure. "Okay." He nodded, feeling ready.

"One more." Ian said before leaning his head down, his tongue flicking out to lap up a drop of sweat making it's way down the hollow of the older man's throat. "Don't want to hurt you."

He nodded in understanding, his brow furrowing as a third finger joined the others. He thrust his hips down again, eager to get this part done so he could be filled up by the redhead. A loud, shocked groan erupted from his throat as those long fingers suddenly curled and rubbed firmly against his prostate. "Jesus fuck!" He cried out as the younger man continued to massage that spot, sending white-hot waves of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"So fucking hot, Mick" Ian moaned.

He opened his eyes and was once again, met with lust-blown pupils, barely a sliver of green visible around them. He observed the redhead's face, desire written all over it's beautiful features as those fingers finally removed themselves from him completely.

He shifted his hips slightly at the loss and watched with heavily lidded eyes as Ian ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth and expertly rolled the rubber onto himself. He soon felt the thick tip of Ian’s dick probing at his well-stretched entrance. He spread his legs further apart and slid his hands down his lover’s back, grasping that firm ass tightly.

“Tell me to stop if you need to.” Ian said before applying gentle, yet firm pressure.

He jumped in surprise as the head of his lover’s erection suddenly popped in, the pain slight, but not that bad. He was suddenly immensely grateful for that third finger. He raised one hand and grasped the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him forcefully, encouraging him. He lifted his hips slightly, and breathed heavily through his nose and continued kissing his lover as, inch by inch, he was filled.

Once completely encased inside his tight heat, Ian stopped and pulled away from the kiss. He felt so fucking full, the only pain was the kind caused by the insatiable need to be thoroughly fucked. Nothing was going to keep this from fucking happening. Ian placed his head in the crook of his neck and gently pulled out a bit before sliding back in. His breath was coming out in shallow pants, his thighs quivering and his ass clenching and unclenching as he adjusted to the feeling. He moaned euphorically as Ian abruptly adjusted his angle and the thickness of that glorious cock began to brush against his prostate with each thrust.

It felt incredible. Being filled up by this man was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. Ian shifted slightly before grasping his ass and rising up onto his knees. He peered up at the gorgeous man before him, his eyes drinking in every dip and curve of the well defined muscles of the redhead's torso and arms. He watched as Ian pulled almost completely out before firmly thrusting back in, the change in angle causing his lover’s cock to nail his prostate dead on, making stars explode behind his eyes. He groaned loudly, his eyes clenching shut as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Holy fuck!” He exclaimed, the ecstasy intoxicating him. “Right fucking there!”

He heard Ian growl as the thrusting sped up and became more forceful. A rough hand suddenly grasped his throbbing dick and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts. At this rate he was going to explode in no time. All of his senses were completely overridden by the sheer, unadulterated euphoria coursing throughout his body. With every thrust, Ian’s cock hit that spot inside him, each time taking him closer to the edge of oblivion.

He felt the unmistakable end approaching. Heat flashed over his body, his balls began to tighten and his insides clenched tightly as Ian thrust him towards his orgasm. “I'm gonna come!” He whined, the edge in sight. His body grew taught and his back arched slightly as the waves euphoria began crash brazenly over him. He moaned loudly as his jaw dropped, his eyes squeezed shut and his brow furrowed as released all over himself and Ian’s hand. Somewhere in behind the veil of his mind-blowing orgasm, he heard Ian’s low growl as he also found his own release.

It seemed to last forever, but eventually the waves subsided and the world slowly came back into focus. Ian was now lying on top of him breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around the exhausted man wanting this to last as long as possible. He knew he would have to return home eventually but not before he absorbed as much of this man as possible.

Ian lifted himself up slightly and looked into his eyes. “There’s no turning back now is there?” He asked the question that was weighing both of them down.

He smiled and shook his head slightly. “Nope. I’m all yours now.”

Ian smiled broadly. Both of them knew that this was the start of something incredible. They would eventually have to deal with the outside world and explain to their friends and family that they were now a package deal, but for now the only thing that was important, was the fact that they were together and that nothing else fucking mattered. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the plot never made it much further than the smut lol. But this glimpse is based off of the feeling of wanting someone so badly and thinking that you don't have a chance and then suddenly, you realize that you do and you say 'fuck it' and take full advantage of it.


End file.
